


adoption

by Me_Meow



Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [7]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Apartments, Beds, Big Brothers, Books, Brothers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Going out, Hanging Out, Heterosexuality, High School, Holding Hands, Ice Cream, Overhearing, Pets, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phones, Questions, Siblings, Teen Romance, Teenagers, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Gumi asks Len a  question.
Relationships: Gumi/Kagamine Len, Kamui Gakupo/Megurine Luka
Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671583
Kudos: 3





	adoption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Panda+Crazy).



> Go check out Panda Crazy, they make amazing duets! https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiw80uh67FiJpbzd8SsDQiQ/videos

It was a quiet Saturday morning and Gumi and Len were lazily chilling in Gumi’s bedroom. Every now and then, Len would show Gumi a photo or a video before they went back to their own activities. 

“Hey, babe?” Gumi says, disrupting the silence. She placed her half-read book on her pillowcase and started playing with sideburns of her green hair.

Len looked up from his phone where his girlfriend was crawling towards him. “Yeah?”

“When we’re older, would you rather adopt a child or a pet?” Gum asked, rolling onto her stomach and hanging her head above her boyfriend’s head so they made eye contact. Her sideburns brushed the blond’s cheeks, making him feel ticklish.

Said blond’s face turned a light pink. “And you’re asking this because…?” 

“Dunno. It’s been on my mind for a while. I mean, I overheard Gakupo talk to Luka about it over the phone a few days ago. So it got me wondering.”

“Gooms.” Len sighed heavily. “Those two are married. So of course they would want to talk about adoption. We’re not married. Yet.” He added with a smirk, making the girl laugh.

“But still.” Feeling tired, Gumi laid back on her side, opting to rest her head on her arm. “Do you want kids or a pet? Or any?”

“Hmm…” Len hummed in thought. “That’s a tough one. If they’re too young, it’ll be hard to teach when it comes to stuff, like going to the washroom and then you gotta clean up after.” He cringed at the thought.

“Yeah.” Gumi sighed. “I dunno. I just think that it’ll be nice to have one or the other.”   
  


“Hey.” The blond gently grabbed his girlfriend’s hand surprising her a bit. “We have all our life to decide if we want kids or pets or whatever. Just not now.” He squeezed Gumi’s hand. “Besides, we’re only teenagers halfway done with high school. Way too young to be thinking about kids.”

Gumi squeezed tightly back. “You’re right. Sorry for asking.” She gave a small smile.

“No, it’s okay, really.” Len said quickly. “You just caught me off-guard. Let’s just wait till we actually start living together.”

“Alright.” 

The couple stay in a comfortable silence when Len asks, “Hey, do you wanna go get ice cream?”

“Sure.” Getting up off her bed, they both stretch before they leave her apartment.


End file.
